Ernie's arrival
This is how Ernie's arrival goes in Ernie the Dragon Hunter. return to Equestria, where we see ships and Ernie hops out Ernie: King Solar Flare! said alicorn then comes forth King Solar Flare: Ernie. It's been a while since your percious city. Ernie: Indeed. And I bet you remeber this. then shows Queen Starshine's necklace King Solar Flare: gasp Starshine. Ernie: I knew you'd remember this. it to him King Solar Flare: How could I? I could never forget my own wife. I remember vividly how you killed her. IN FRONT ME AND CELLY! Ernie: I never forget. That's right! I'' killed, Queen Starshine, the queen of Equinelantis! gasps Brian: (whispers) That monster! Ernie: And now, out his .45 colt you'll be joining her. but the bullet is blasted by a magic beam Princess Celesita: Get away from him! Ernie: Princess Celestia, look how much you've grown up. Not since the day your mother was killed. Flashback now see Ernie with King Solar Flare and Queen Starshine Ernie: We just want that diamond, now please, hand it over. King Solar Flare: You will never rule over our kindgom! Ernie: So be it. out his .45 colt and shoots Starshine! Queen Starshine: '''UH!' King Solar Flare: STARSHINE!!! the shadows, we see Princess Celestia (as a young foal) Princess Celestia: MOTHER!!! Guard: My star! He shot her! Ernie: cackles That'll show you. Captain: Seize him! Ernie disapears and flashback ends Ernie: You see this? out a Darksaber This was my wife's Darksaber, Nichole. She was my lover. weeping And Brian, YOU KILLED HER!!!! we see Brian dueling Nichole then she cuts her stomach Nichole: UH!! Ernie: back and see Nichole slowly falling NICHOLE!!! a trooper and runs to her Nichole? Nichole: Ernie, my love... go.... lead our armies to victory. her eyes Ernie: No... NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Flashback Ernie: I know claim her sword as mine. And I pretend it's always her. Sideshow Bob: Shall I give the order, boss? Ernie: No, I have a better idea. Bring out the prisoners! Human Mane 6 are brought into the scene SpongeBob: Wow, cool! Human versions of Twilight's friends. Blackie: Yeah. But what does he want them for? Ernie: Sideshow Bob, give me Twilight Sparkle. Human Twilight: No! Ernie: her down and takes out his gun Now, you've got 2 seconds. King Solar Flare: Wait! You don't have to do this! Ernie: his gun at Twilight's head I can if I have to. Human Twilight: Please don't shoot me, please! Brian: Let her go, Ernie! Let her go! Human Twilight: crying Help me, please! Brian: Let her go, Ernie! I'm warning you! Ernie: Why would you just make me? Brian: Ernie, I mean it! they argue Yoda is sneaking up behind Brian: Get away from that little girl NOW! Human Twilight: Brian! Brian: Shoot her, and I'll kill you! Ernie: a few feet were Brian is standing Brian Oh, God! LET HER GO!!! Ernie: Twilight Say your prayers. suddenly, Bilbo Baggins tackles Ernie Bilbo: You're not killing anyone! Ernie: A hobbit! Yoda: cry then appears and frees the Human Mane 6 and then Force pushes Ernie Ernie: Master Yoda. Yoda: Ernie. Ernie: We meet again. Yoda: Yes. Ernie: You interfear with our refers, for the last time. an object to hit Yoda, but Yoda force pushes it. Ernie does another one but Yoda does it again, then Ernie uses rock from the ceiling to fall. But Yoda force pushes it away Yoda: Powerful you are, earthling. The Darkside I sense in you. Ernie: I've become more powerful than any Jedi. his hand out lightning Even you. Yoda: it to a ball, and back to Ernie. But Ernie force pushes it to the ceiling, deflects more at Yoda but were off Yoda: Much to learn. You still. Ernie: It is ovicous that this contest, cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force. his lightsaber But by our skills with a lightsaber. his lightsbaer Yoda: his green lightsaber, and they both dualed Thought well you have. Ernie: Say your prayers to them. then Force lifts one of the pillars and then tries to drop it on the Human Mane 6 Human Rarity: (Shreiks) stops the pillar from falling Ernie: It won't be long till my weapon rises. Pepper Clark: But you already have a gun! And a lightsaber! Ernie: Silence! Men! Attack. then advance forward and then the human Mane 5 help our heroes Peter: Your helping us? Human Rainbow: Yeah. sides battle and then a fimalar roar is heard Yuna: Come on, girl! Ernie: Ah. The dragon rider. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes